godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas
"You are strong, but you are far too small, even for an Olympian, to be a God" - Atlas Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Atlas was the Titan who was forced to forever stand atop Mount Atlas and hold the sky (not Earth) on his shoulders, as punishment for leading the Titans in the war. He seperates the underworld from the heavens. In the God of War series In the ''God of War'' series, there is given a prime example of misconception (whether it was deliberate or a mistake is unknown) as Atlas is seen holding up the world atop of the Underworld. One reason for this could be to avoid confusion; in western society, the word 'atlas' is most commonly associated with cartography, so it would make sense for the Titan to hold the Earth rather than the Heavens. Great War During the Great War, Atlas led the Titans in the battle against the Gods. He was possibly the strongest of them all, hurling mountains at the gods like mere pebbles. While Hades tried to absorb the soul of Cronos, Atlas the mighty Titan unleashed his fury by pounding the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Although he saved his Titan brethren from being captured, Atlas was then targeted by Hades. With the aid of Poseidon, Atlas’ soul was successfully obtained. Despite his capture, however, the Titans continued their battle against the gods. The weakened Atlas awoke within the deepest pits of the Underworld where his fellow Titans would meet him by the end of the war. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Thousands of years after the Great War, Atlas was freed from his torture within Tartarus by the goddess Persephone, who wished for him to destroy the Pillar of the World, ending the life for all beings. Atlas tore Helios from the sky, causing the world to go into darkness. The gods fell into a deep slumber through the machinations of the god Morpheus. Using the power of the sun, Atlas began to destroy the Pillar of the World. It was not before long that Kratos, champion of Olympus, confronted Persephone and Atlas. The Ghost of Sparta quickly disposed of the dark goddess, and soon took on the enormous Titan, who had already partially destroyed the pillar. Kratos managed to chain Atlas into upholding the empty space between the Pillar of the World and the world itself, causing him to bear the weight on his shoulders. Staring at Kratos, Atlas asked Kratos if the gods would indeed help him. He warned the Ghost of Sparta that they would meet again, as the Sisters of Fate had deemed it. Atlas’ curse was given to him by a mere mortal, which would be something he would never forget for as long as he lived. ''God of War II'' While Kratos traversed the Island of Creation, he was met by the crazed Icarus. Icarus pushed Kratos off the cliffs leading to the Temple of the Sisters of Fate, where a battle would ensue. Kratos managed to subdue Icarus, and by using his wings landed on the Titan he enchained many years ago – Atlas. Kratos destroyed one of the chains which held Atlas in place, gaining attention from the Titan. Atlas, not pleased to see Kratos grabbed him and tried to crush him between his fingers, but Kratos manages to avoid being crushed (with some apparent difficulty). Atlas, disgraced by Kratos’ presence, asked how Kratos could dare show his face after what he had done. When Kratos revealed his intentions towards Zeus by using the Blade of Olympus, Atlas told him of the Great War and Zeus’ desire to rule over mortals. Atlas claims that the Titans knew they had to win for the benefit of mortals, but it is possible that he may have been not telling the full truth considering that he appeared to be willing to destroy the world just to get revenge on Zeus. Atlas then gifted Kratos with the last of his magic, granting him Atlas Quake. Believing Kratos to truly be a worthy ally of the Titans, Atlas granted Kratos passage through the Great Chasm by lifting him to the surface. The two may one day meet again.... 'God of War III' Atlas is presumably still holding up the world in God of War III. He is however mentioned when Helios reminds Kratos of the debt that he owes him. Due to the Second Great Titan War, it is possible that he had died as Gaia states she is the only Titan who lives. Powers and Abilities Due to his size, its clear that Atlas is capable of feats of superior Super Strength. He is perhaps the strongest of all the Titans physically, and is arguably one of the larger Titans shown in the series if not possibly the largest. During the Great War, it was also shown that he had the power to create powerful earthquakes, which are known as Atlas Quakes, and to hurl giant boulders and mountains with ease. He then gave the earthquake power to Kratos to aid him in his quest. Trivia *In the first God of War game, in Pandora's Temple, there's a statue of Atlas, but it looks almost nothing like how Atlas is depicted in the other two games. The possible explanation is that Pathos Verdes III, the architect, had never seen or heard of his appearance, thus creating a statue entirely based on his own thoughts. *In God of War II the voice of Atlas is that of Michael Clarke Duncan. *He is the brother of Prometheus whom Kratos met and freed from his torment in God of War II. It is unknown how he reacts about his brother's death. *He is the only titan who has four arms. Related Pages *Titans *Atlas Quake *Statue of Atlas Gallery Image:Atlas 2.jpg|Kratos climbing Atlas' arm Image:Atlas_3.jpg|Kratos upon Atlas' face Image:Atlas 4.jpg|Atlas speaking with Kratos 8-atlas.jpg|Atlas Untitled atlas.png Category: Characters Category: Titans Category:God of War Series